The War of the Jinchuurikis
by qiunofan
Summary: Naruto returns to the village but in an unexpected way. How will he fare and what will be in his future? Story contains violence, language, and future lemons. Be sure to read the prologue in my account. It is a separate stoy. pairs: NaruHinamain
1. The Dream

Konnichwa, mina-san. (Crouches in fear due to the deathly stares) Okay, gomen about the long wait for the story. Just wanted to let you guys know that I didn't give up on the story even though I haven't started it yet. Anyway, I took forever to post since I had to take care of school with finals and all and as for summer, I needed the vacation and the story just slipped my mind. I know that fanfic is priority to most (receives stares) okay all probably but summer comes only once a year and I really want to enjoy it. Anyway, I'm back to posting stories as well as reading others again. So enough of me babbling and let's check out the first chapter of my first (technically second since the prologue was another story) fic!

* * *

The War of the Jinchuurikis

Chapter 1: The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. :( All I own is this plot line of the anime.

* * *

"_Naruto-kun!"_

"_Hinata-chan!"_

_The two said shinobis embraced each other like they haven't seen each other in three years (AN: I know lame joke but hey some people might think it is funny). The dark-haired kunoichi soon gave the blond shinobi a kiss on the lips with as much passion that she could offer, which was a lot since they seriously haven't been with each other for a long time. Naruto was startled with Hinata's initiative action but soon shrugged it off since he too missed Hinata very much and gave as much passion in the kiss as well. Eventually both ninjas had to let go due to lack of air from the kiss._

"_I missed you so much Hinata-chan," said Naruto with teary eyes._

"_Same goes for me, Naruto-kun," said Hinata with the same teary eyes as her loved one._

_The two said ninjas continued to embrace each other and wanted to never let go. But then the sky began to turn dark and encircled the two lovers._

"_What the hell?!" shouted Naruto holding onto his girlfriend protectively (AN: For a picture of this scene, check out my avatar/image since that pic got me started on this fic as well as others). Suddenly a dark figure with gray eyes and spiky hair is seen in front of the two with eight different creatures sitting in the background, each having different colored eyes and all of them staring at the blond shinobi. Suddenly the scene is blacked out and all that can be heard is flesh being torn and a blood-curdling scream._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What the hell!"

After some ruffling around with a few "oofs" here and there, the light was turned on in a hotel room where two shinobis were staying before their return back to their home village, Konoha. These two are, of course, the "great" toad-sage and legendary sannin, who was trained under the Sandaime (Third Hokage) himself, Jiraiya and the #1 hyperactive, loudmouth, and knuckleheaded ninja of the leaf village, Uzumaki Naruto, though he really isn't considered too much of a knucklehead nowadays.

It has been three years since Naruto left the village for his special-training mission in order for him to be strong enough to handle the Akatsuki on his own if need be and personally for him to be able to bring back Sasuke for Sakura, whom he made a promise of a lifetime to bring Sasuke back to Konoha one day.

For these three years, Naruto has indeed become a strong shinobi and not one to be underestimated like his younger years since he was trained by a sannin himself. Just as his skills as a shinobi increased, his maturity as a person increased as well since he has grown up and is not a kid anymore, although he does tend to act like one from time to time because he still has the inner prankster within him and probably will never lose that part of him. Unfortunately, the part that he wishes to lose or erase is the demon that was sealed up in him for the past fifteen years since he was born. Because of this demon, the citizens of his village have loathed and even threatened his existence since they believe that it is his fault for the death of their great leader, Yondaime (Fourth Hokage). This should have brought Naruto to an early tragic end since anyone would have died from this type of treatment, especially at such a young age. But it did not and eventually the villagers began to offer some of their respect to Naruto due to his performance in the third exam of the Chuunin Exams where he defeated the Hyuuga genius, Hyuuga Neji, by utilizing Kyuubi's power and controlling it. Also, Naruto has constantly helped the village out with various missions that allowed Konoha to become closer to reaching its point of prosperity that it once held before Otogakure (Hidden Sound Village) invaded with Orochimaru, a former sannin and ninja of Konoha, leading the attack. And this is where the story of the said ninja, who is becoming a step closer to his ultimate dream of becoming the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, continues.

**(A few minutes after the dream)**

The room that the two Konoha shinobis were staying at was simple with two beds and a dresser. This was a simple room since they were only staying at a small motel on the road for the night. And as said, the time was around one in the morning so everybody was sound asleep except for the mentioned two.

"Okay, kid. What is the matter with you right now!! I was trying to get some sleep as you can see until suddenly you start SCREAMING in the middle of the night unexpectedly. I know that you are an unpredictable ninja but don't be unpredictable in that sort of way since we just checked in a couple of hours ago," exclaimed the white-haired hermit with an annoyed look since he felt really exhausted after a lot of traveling in order to get back to the village on time.

"Gomen, ero-sennin. And for your information, I didn't expect to have a nightmare just now, you know!" argued the blonde shinobi.

"A nightmare? What exactly were you dreaming about that forced you to scream at the top of your lungs and right on my old ears?! Just to let you know I will probably go deaf thanks to you," asked Jiraiya.

"Sorry for the scream but that was unexpected too since the nightmare I had really scared the crap out of me!" said Naruto.

'Whoa. Naruto having a really bad dream that actually scared him out of his wits is actually disturbing since he is hardly scared of anything since he has faced a lot in his life that no dream should be able to compare to,' thought the toad-sage. Jiraiya then began to notice that Naruto was actually trembling in front of him and it seemed that he wanted to just hug his knees at the moment but decided not to.

"Oi, kid. You should tell me about your dream because it may be connected to Akatsuki somehow since they are really apart of your life now as well as your fate," said Jiraiya in the most teacher-like way he could muster in his words.

"I don't know, ero-sennin. I really don't want to talk about the dream right now, let alone remember it since it freaked me out real bad."

"I know that but you got to because it may be some clue leading towards Akatsuki, possibly even towards Sasuke if you think about it since Itachi is apart of that organization."

Naruto's trembling began to be at ease and his breathing slow down to an almost normal pace but not as much since it has only been around 5-10 minutes since his dream/nightmare. Therefore, since it was a nightmare, all of it was still stuck in his head and he remembered nearly every detail of it. After taking a deep breath and exhaling it out, he began, "Alright, ero-sennin. I had a dream about returning to Konoha that involved being reunited with Hinata-chan." Then Naruto went quiet because the next part was when the nightmare began and was hard for him to talk about since he wanted to forget it but couldn't.

"You mean your girlfriend that you have been sending letters to often," stated Jiraiya with curiosity. Naruto nodded and continued.

"Soon after that, it all began to go dark and suddenly this guy with gray eyes and spiky hair appeared before us. I can't really describe it better than that since his appearance was shrouded in shadow except for what I just said. Anyway, then other shadows began to appear behind him. I think there were eight of them but I'm not really so sure. Also they all looked different from one another and most definitely were not human according to my standards. Then it all went dark and suddenly the sound of flesh being torn was heard followed by a scream."

Naruto stopped there and Jiraiya could tell that that was probably the end of his dream/nightmare since he guessed that was the moment where Naruto woke up screaming. Soon after the explanation, the blond shinobi began to tremble again as well as sweat a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean _a lot_. Jiraiya saw this and went to go get a cup of water and a towel to help Naruto with his "problem".

"Here, Naruto. Drink this and go take another shower. You're sweating like a bamboo here and I don't want you feeling all icky in the morning when we leave since we should arrive at Konoha in a couple more days," said the toad-sage.

Naruto perked his head up at the sound of being almost home. He instantly forgot his dream/nightmare and started to think about a certain dark-haired, pupil less-eyed kunoichi who he has missed so much over the past three years. The letters that they have been sending to each other made him want to see her so badly since the sound of her voice in those letters made him more anxious about going home than his craving for Ichiraku ramen, which he also can't wait to get at Konoha.

Jiraiya began to notice the change in Naruto's attitude and smiled inwardly. He knew that his blond apprentice has missed his girlfriend this whole mission and wants to meet her as soon as possible since he cherished all of her letters as much as he cherished life itself.

Naruto then began to relax and took a gulp of water that Jiraiya offered to him. He then went to the bathroom and took the much needed shower that Jiraiya suggested. Leaving the bathroom, the blond shinobi went back to bed feeling all relaxed and temperamental about everything so that he could sleep even though he still had that dream/nightmare still playing at the back of his head.

'I hope that dream was just a dream and not some vision of the future… Please be safe and well, Hinata-chan.' After that thought Naruto went back to dreamland with nice dreams of ramen and, again, a dark-haired kunoichi this time.

**(At the same time just outside of the motel)**

"It has been a long time, Naruto. And now I believe it is time we finish the battle we started three years ago in order to see which one of us is the strongest. I realized now that I was a fool to let you live last time but this time I will not make the same mistake again."

And with that, a figure with red eyes and three black marks on each pupil disappeared from his location and vanished into the night.

* * *

Okay, mina. How was the first chapter of my fic. Cool? Lame? Exciting? Dramatic? Dull? Just let my know by pressing that handy little button that says "Go" next to "Submit a Review" if you are new at fanfiction though I doubt it. Anyway, I will try to update on the weekends only since this is the only time that I have for writing my stories. Also, just to let you guys know, I have a few chapters of the story written but not updated since I want to be ahead of the posting so that I don't feel too pressured by you guys wanting to know what happens next, just like the anime showing fillers so that the manga can go decently well ahead of the anime. The only differenc is that there won't be any fillers here, just the story. Anyhow, I should stop talking. Be sure to R & R Ja Neh!


	2. Returning to Konoha

Konnichiwa, mina-san. This is qiunofan here with the second chapter of my first, but amazing fic (at least to me it is). I hoped that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry that it didn't have much but it is merely the intro to the story. But at least the dream should have interested you. If not, then oh well. Anyway, enough of my babbling and on with the next chapter.

* * *

The War of the Jinchuurikis

Chapter 2: Returning to Konoha

Disclaimer: Naruto is mine and mine only so back off. Copyright Patrol: You there, halt! Me: Aaahhh!! Run away! Patrol: Hey, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama and no one else, you hear!

* * *

**(11 o'clock in the evening; the outskirts of Konoha)**

Three figures were running through the forest towards their destination of the Hidden Leaf Village. But in actuality, only two of them were running while the third person was being carried on by one of the figure's back. The speed in which they were running was so fast that even Rock Lee, the Green Beast of Konoha and taijutsu specialist, would be surprised since his speed is incredibly fast.

"Are we almost to Konoha at this point?" said one of the figures who appears to be the younger of the two who were running.

"Yes, we are almost there. Another one hour and we should reach the gates. And why are you asking me this when you yourself was raised in Konoha," said the other figure who appeared the oldest of the three.

"Well, it has been a long time since I step foot in this village and back then I thought I would never return to it. But I guess this guy here changed all that and now I am worried for my friend here since we need to get him to the hospital right away," said the younger figure.

"Yeah, I guess you are right about that. Anyway, let's hurry before he goes into a state where even Tsunade-hime can't heal him and that would lead to me being pummeled to next Tuesday," said the older figure with some worry in his tone of speech.

The younger traveler looked at the older one with a look of confusion. 'I can't believe this is Naruto's sensei since all he really cares is himself and women. I don't know who is worse, my sensei or his?' thought the younger figure. He then sighed the thought off and continued running towards the village that will soon be awake from its slumber.

**(Konoha Western Gate, 12 o'clock: midnight)**

"Awahhhhhhhhhhh……..!!!!"

"Oi, Kotetsu! Wake up, baka! We're on guard duty and we can't be falling asleep on the job, you know!" shouted Izumo, a Konoha shinobi who proctors the Chuunin exams.

"Whatever, man. It's just that nothing happens too much here these days. I mean, we haven't seen a decent enemy in ages. I wouldn't even mind having to fight another war with sound or have that weird organization…what's its name? Anyway, at least it would give us something to do since I feel like my ninja skills seem to be getting rusty due to this lame guard duty," explained Kotetsu, another Konoha shinobi who also proctors the Chuunin exams.

"I do agree with you on that _but_ that doesn't mean that we should slack off anyhow. Just try to look like you're awake so that nobody sees how the shinobi here are lazy bums," said Izumo. (A/N: These two ninja are the ones that tested the genins in the Chuunin Exam arc in the anime to see if the new genins have the capability to even register themselves)

"Hai, hai….Hey! Do you see something up ahead?"

"What are you-Nani! It looks like two people running to the village and if I'm not mistaken, I think they are running at a remarkable speed. Maybe as fast as Gai-sempai and his student."

"To me it seems faster… but wait, I think one of them is carrying something. It looks like another person."

"Well, let's be prepared for their arrival nonetheless and don't let your guard down until we identify who they are when they get here."

**(About five minutes later at the Konoha Western Gate)**

The two (three technically) travelers came upon the Konoha Gate and were halted suddenly by the guards. Since they have been running at high speeds while traveling to the Hidden Leaf Village, they nearly crashed into the guards and made a ten-foot skid in order to prevent themselves from pummeling the two guards.

"Halt, you two! Who are you and what business do you have here in Konoha?!" asked Kotetsu, his hands near his kunai pouch and getting ready to fight if need be.

"Whoa you guys, we're on your side! You don't have to be that hostile to us. Don't you recognize who the people in front of you are?" asked the elderly one of the two (three).

Because it was at the middle of the night, the two guards could barely make out the two (three) figures and had to wait a little while until their eyes were able to focus better in the dark since all they had for light was torches and even that wasn't bright enough to see the faces of the travelers at first glance clearly. After a minute or two, Kotetsu and Izumo were able to make out the faces and their eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, showing how much surprise went on their minds.

"It's you…Jiraiya-sama! We didn't think that you would return to us so abruptly without warning ahead of time, especially in the middle of the night!" said Izumo.

"Yes, it is wonderful that you have finally returned to us. All of Konoha has missed you considerably," said the other guard.

"So since you have returned, I presume that this man beside you is Uzumaki Naruto-san?" said Izumo. To his surprise, when he turned to face the other traveler, he saw, instead of the usual blonde, spiky hair, blue, cerulean eyes, and whisker marks with that foxy-grin of his on his face, a man with black raven-colored hair and onyx eyes that showed no emotion whatsoever except that of fatigue since he has been traveling for several hours nonstop. After getting over the surprise of this person, Izumo suddenly whipped out a kunai and took a stance in order to prepare for an upcoming battle against the younger traveler.

"Oi, Izumo! What are you doing?! Aren't we supposed to be welcoming our fellow shinobi, not fight them…Hey, wait a minute! You're Uchiha Sasuke!!!!" shouted Kotetsu, also getting a kunai out and getting ready to engage with the rogue shinobi.

Sasuke merely took a glance at them and just shrugged it off as he just decided to ignore the guards and take his passenger to the hospital since he was quite injured from earlier. But the two guards didn't allow this and halted the missing-nin.

"Where do you think you are going, Uchiha Sasuke?! By the law of Konoha, we hereby place you under arrest for abandoning the village without permission. I demand that you give yourself up to us so that we won't need to engage in pointless fighting," declared Izumo. Sasuke just merely ignored his statement and began to draw his katana in order to do away with this nuisance so that he could get his friend to the hospital right away.

"Alright, you guys! Enough of this nonsense. We shouldn't be fighting right now and instead we should let Sasuke in so that he can take Naruto to the hospital right now since his injuries can only be taken care of by Tsunade-hime herself," exclaimed the toad-sennin Jiraiya.

"But Jiraiya-sama. We can't just let this traitor-wait! Did you just say Naruto being injured?" said Kotetsu. He then changed his glance from the Konoha rogue to the person that was placed on his back and began to make the features out. There he was, Uzumaki Naruto. The number-one hyperactive Konoha shinobi with his said features from before. But the only difference there was that his clothes were torn up and it seemed that he was knocked out with blood all over him with some of it dripping on Sasuke as well. Soon Izumo noticed this as well and both soon forgot about the missing-nin's situation.

"What the hell happened to Naruto?!! Wait, forget that! I'll go alert Hokage-sama about Naruto and tell her to head to the hospital right away," said Kotetsu and with a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Alright, now that this dilemma is taken care of, Sasuke, head off to the hospital right now and give Naruto to any doctor that is available and let him know what his condition is," ordered Jiraiya. Sasuke acknowledged him with a simple nod and was gone in an instant. Once Izumo got out of the shock of seeing the rogue ninja Uchiha Sasuke return to the village, as well as Uzumaki Naruto returning to the village being all torn up everywhere, he soon began to go after Sasuke since he still had to capture the ninja. But then he was stopped by Jiraiya with a confused expression on his face.

"Jiraiya-sama! What are you doing? That was the traitor Uchiha Sasuke that just went into Konoha and he must be stopped," said Izumo.

"Dai jou bou. He's on our side and won't be deserting the village from now on, I hope. Anyway, he needs to get to the hospital right now or then Naruto might die from blood loss as well from his fatal injuries with a couple coming close to his vital organs," said the sannin with much worry in his voice since he doesn't want another pupil of his to just die like this. Izumo nodded in agreement and continued the guard duty but not without having questions in his head on what is happening at this moment. To anyone, this would be a confusing matter since Uchiha Sasuke just returned without warning as well as Naruto returning in a near-death state.

Jiraiya left Izumo telling him that he would explain things later but right now he wants to make sure that Naruto gets the medical care he needs so that he can survive the mess that he got himself into. 'Naruto, don't die on me now. I don't want to lose another great student of mine again.' And with that thought, the toad-sennin left the gate, heading to catch up with Kotetsu and help in the explanations with Tsunade, the Konoha Hokage.

**(Konoha Hospital, five minutes since the talk between the guards and the travelers)**

"Hey, forehead-girl, wait up!" shouted a blond kunoich with really long hair and some of it covering her right eye and also wearing a purple outfit. She soon caught up with the mentioned girl who was talking with another kunoichi while they were heading out since their shift at the hospital was over.

"Ugh. Ino-pig, I told you to stop calling me that. Instead you should be calling me sempai, right Hinata?" said a pink-haired kunoich with a red and white outfit. (A/N: Sorry about the clothes descriptions you guys but I am not good at those and also you guys should be able to picture these outfits anyway if you guys have checked out the shippuuden episodes as well as the manga of Naruto II; also, I know that Hinata isn't a medic in the anime and manga but I think she is definitely qualified to be one so I am going to make her one)

"Ano, I guess…," said the navy blue-haired kunoichi with pupil-less lavender colored eyes and an outfit similar to her older one but more fitting.

"Come on, Hinata. You have got to get your confidence up and answer questions without thinking about it too much or thinking that your opinion is bad or something," said Sakura.

"Sakura, you're just saying that because Hinata didn't agree with you about me calling you sempai," said Ino smirking and then winking at Hinata.

"Whatever. Anyway, we still should bring her confidence level up so that she can be able to talk to a certain blonde shinobi that might pop up at any moment," said Sakura. Ironically, the doors opened and in came a panting person who was carrying a person on his back who appeared to have blood all over him and who knows what else.

All three girls gasped in surprise and even more when they recognized the person panting to be Uchiha Sasuke. Both Sakura and Ino became totally stunned with his appearance and didn't move or speak. On the other hand, Hinata didn't become completely mesmerized by Sasuke's entrance and began to focus on the person on the rogue ninja's back. What she saw was a person with spiky blonde hair and whisker marks. She began to realize who it was and screamed.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

You guys love that cliff hanger I put there, don't ya. I know you don't but I love it anyhow. It just makes the story so exciting. Anyway, tell me what you think on it by just pressing that little blue button there and type away. Also, don't worry about me being the guy who gets antsy about reviews. I don't care if you send them to me or just alert the story. I will write the story nonetheless. I only take reviews so that the people who do care I can read them and take in what they say. So please R and R, but only if you want to. Duh! Ja neh


End file.
